Another Hallmark Soap Opera
by aangxxxkatara
Summary: February 14th. It was just a holiday used to boost card, and flower, and chocolate sales. It didn't end wars. It solved nothing.It helped none. Pairings- UsK, SuUk and slight Rusfinn.


It was warm out. Much warmer than it should have been in February at least, Arthur thought with a slight nod of approval as he stepped out of his dorm building's back door. February 14th, his PDA told him that morning as it buzzed and vibrated right off of his bedside table. Anyone on campus could tell he was flustered and rushed by this dramatic realization. It was as if the entire 2 weeks had flown past him, laughing and jeering at his pathetic attempts to keep up. This day disgusted the British man. Today... was the day.

The day his midterm paper was due.

Quickly striding out across the crisscrossing cement paths, Arthur made a beeline for the center library and cafe. Laptop under his arm, bag slung over his right shoulder he adjusted the red and black scarf around his neck. All he wanted was to get his morning tea, get the paper printed off, get it to the professor then get back to his room before 2. It didn't seem like a hard task, but there was one problem. The only cafe that served Earl Grey was the one he tried to avoid at all costs. This was the small shop that Alfred Jones worked at. It wasn't that he didn't want to be around the man; it was that he often got distracted from his task at hand when around him.

The short walk seemed shorter than usual to the blond as he pushed open the lightly frosted glass doors to the Shoppe, the little brass bell dinged, signaling his arrival. It wasn't crowded, Arthur didn't figure it would be, but the groups that were there chattered happily. There was a distinct bite to the air. The pinks, reds, whites and, the Britt shuddered, hearts littered the area. Confused by the change in decor he made his way across the floor, only getting half way there before he was stopped abruptly by a bubbly auburn haired Italian.

Feliciano jumped up from his seat the moment he saw Arthur. Thrusting his hands out he exclaimed happily, smile wider than it should have been, "Bon son valentino, Arthur~" Arthur blinked slowly, looking at the glittery heart paper being held out to him. He accepted it, not wanting Feli to get the wrong idea, with a nod. The Italian in question grinned and bounded back to the table of Germans in the corner. Arthur stared at the sloppy paper for a few minutes before shrugging it off and walking up to the counter. He felt something was off today.

To his mild surprise Alfred wasn't behind the counter today. Instead in his place stood the rigid and tall Swede. Arthur noted the change in schedules, which he planned to confirm later that evening with the American, and stepped up as the woman in front of him got her coffee and bounced away. "Wh't it be?" The man said in monotone, blue eyes looking over Arthur, scrutinizing almost. Shakily the Englishman forced out his normal order. Three cinnamon scones and a spiced Earl Grey. The taller blond nodded once before retrieving the order.

He wasn't sure what it was about this man, who he knew as Berwald, but Arthur felt uneasy looking at him. It was strange the way his cold gaze looked over him. Not long in his thoughts the tea was set in front of him. Startled Arthur reached for his wallet in his pocket, intending on paying then leaving, not bothering to stay like normal because the American wasn't there. Berwald tipped his head to the side as Arthur's green eyes flew open, realizing he'd left his money clip on his table back in the dorms. He'd been in such a hurry he must have forgotten it. Opening his mouth he started to explain this but the Swede cut him off curtly, "'s on th' house."

Blinking in surprise Arthur stood dumbfounded, it took a few minutes for it to set in what Berwald had said. "Thank you." He finally said, only then finding his voice as the blue eyed man handed him the brown bag of scones and smiled slightly. Taking it he nodded, turned and left quickly. As the bell above the door rang again he heard Berwald say gruffly, "Happy Val'tines day, 'rhur."

"Well that was weird." He said out loud as soon as he was outside again, not realizing he wasn't alone until the disheveled American he was earlier avoiding spoke. His loud voice carried over through the leaf bare trees.

"What's weird, Artie?" Arthur scowled at the pet name. He shook his head and took a sip of his spiced tea. His eyelids fell happily as a luxurious smile slipped across his face. Nothing like a morning cup of tea. Finally he looked at the American... and stopped dead in his tracks. He was adorned; head to toe, in red and white hearts. A large caramel brown bear was held in his arms, in its' a large box of what Arthur assumed was chocolates. "Artie?"

"What in the bloody hell are you wearing?" He demanded instantly, bag of scones tightened in his hands. Alfred looked at his outfit then back at Arthur confused, and then it hit him. A Cheshire cat grin spread over his face as he taunted in a sing song voice that carried even further then his speaking voice. What he said painted pink across Arthur's face as he realized his mistake.

"It's Valentine's Day, silly~" Valentine's day. A stupid holiday in Arthur's opinion. Nothing more than a reason for people to show up one another. He was surprised he'd forgotten so quickly. It was then that all the pieces of the puzzle fit together. Then, and when the bear was shoved into his arms. "This is for you~ the card explains what's gonna happen tonight. It's just gonna be you and me, babe." The Britt scowled at that.

Curtly he scoffed, "Al, you realize this is merely a holiday Hallmark made to boost their card sales, correct." Alfred rolled his aqua eyes, obviously not listening to a word Arthur said, and waved his hand in the air. Emerald eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "Do not shush m-" Alfred took that moment to quickly peck the angry man's lips before laughing.

"Chill man! It's all about the love you know!" Arthur didn't readily accept that. Valentine's day or not. It didn't change anyone's view, it didn't end any wars, it didn't fix any problems. It was a self-centered, sad excuse for a holiday. Rolling his eyes Arthur kept the point to himself, knowing that the American wouldn't listen anyway. Reaching in to the bag his hand brushed against what felt like a piece of hard paper towel, the kind he knew was behind the counter at the cafe. It had the same rough texture against his skin at least. He was about to pull it out when Alfred wrapped an arm around his waist, distracting him. "Look, I gotta go, babe. I'll see you later tonight~ Don't worry, I'll bring the whipped cream!~"

Arthur's face was a cherry as Alfred ran away to god knows where laughing. He was suddenly very thankful he was alone out in the warm winter air. No one else needed to know of his little kinks, that bastard American. Shaking off the embarrassment, the best he could at least, he pulled out the paper towel. On it was hastily scribbled words, only half of which could he read. "B5?" He read off, tilting his head to the side in question. Above the strange combination were words, he assumed that were in Swedish, and a shaky English translation of sorts. At least that is what he assumed, he should have known not to assume for he was way off.

'Library at 7.' Was all he could read. There was one thing he did understand, he was wanted at the library tonight. Why so late? He didn't know. Why to meet the Swedish man, dumbfounded him even more. He brushed it off and shoved the paper in the bag, pulled out a scone and munched on it happily. All thoughts of Berwald put on the back burner as fantasies of Alfred filled the space as he strolled to the Library to print his paper. Then dorm sweet dorm.

From the cafe lips were pursed in a thin line as icy eyes narrowed and closed the blinds against the pain inducing light. More English would have been good to know he figured.

By 6:30 Arthur was curled up on his bed, uniform in disarray, Alfred laying half underneath him smiling in satisfaction. The wheat blond drew lazy circles on the American's naked chest; it was certainly a good evening. Very good, the Britt didn't think it could get better. Worse however, he didn't take in to account. He laid his head down and closed his eyes, a smile spread across his face. He wrapped his arms down around Alfred's waist, tugging him closer to murmur a lazy 'I love you' that was quietly returned as the golden blond drifted to sleep.

His lips pursed as Berwald looked at his watch. It had started snowing not long ago, around 6:30, and by now it had grown quite deep. Letting his hand drop he loosened his grip on the single crimson rose he held. It fell to land in the snow beside a water sprinkled card he'd dropped earlier. On the front, in the most elegant of manuscripts, was the name 'Arthur'. He'd known not to trust his useless heart again. He should have learned from the precious little Finn he used to go with. Who was now most likely wrapped so familiarly around the Russian Berwald had grown to despise. He turned on his heel and disappeared into the snow drifts, deciding his time was needed more at home then standing in the cold waiting for the sun that wouldn't show.

At 7:10 Arthur's eyes flew open and he blurted out 'shit' as he scrambled out of the bed, falling onto the floor in the process. Thankfully Alfred didn't move in his slumber. Grabbing the clock he threw it on the floor with another loud curse. Pulling his clothes hastily on, he all but ran out the door and out of the dorm. 'Please still be there.' He begged quietly, he hadn't meant to not show. He hadn't forgotten-! His heart sank to the cold earth as his eyes fell on the dark Library. He let out a long breath and drooped his shoulders as he walked up the steps to where he saw the speck of red. "Of course..." He muttered to himself upon seeing the card and flower.

Glancing up at the sky he hissed through clenched teeth, "Of bloody-fucking-course." He picked up the card and flower and quickly opened the parchment envelope. Sliding the off white card out he opened it with shaking hands and read the beautifully written words. Stomach flipping and sinking in turn, vision blurring by the end.

_'My darling Britain,_

_We have not spoken as much as I would like. I do not know how this has happened as a result of this; I have watched you from afar. Seen you flow through life with a cat like grace. Seen you with him, and without. I do not wish to make you lose your sense of life. I must give you my all, as bound by my heart, but expect none in return._

_My darling love, I want nothing more than to have the love of you with me always. I have searched high and far for it. Finding one, and losing two._

_My love, Arthur. I have fallen for you in a panic filled scope. I have fallen into the emerald pools of evergreen, ever growing love in your eyes. I want nothing more than to hold you till forever. I want you, my forever valentine._

_In this, my love, my heart and soul,_

_Jag älskar dig._

_Berwald.'_

Arthur returned to his room as the clock flipped to 9. His face was pink and frozen, his eyes were red and puffy, a telltale sign he had been crying. On his neck a deep red oval was peaking over the top of his shirt collar. Alfred snorted in his sleep and rolled over, legs sprawled over the covers. Arthur looked at the ground, unable to look at the man he'd grown to love so easily. He went to the small bathroom, grabbing a vase of dead flowers on the way, forgotten flowers that had died long ago. He had a better place holder for now.

Filling it with water he gently set it down on the mantle over his laptop, a single brightly coloured flower opened up inside it. The British man sat down on his computer chair and just stared. The window had built up with the flaky frozen ice crystals, and Arthur just... stared. This day. February 14th. It was just a holiday used to boost card, and flower, and chocolate sales.

It didn't end wars.

It solved nothing.

It helped none.

* * *

><p>((First thing I've written in a while... and it's for two pairings I absolutely adore~ eue It's saddening how small of a fanbase there is for SwedenEngland.))


End file.
